littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 902: Times Are Changing (Part 2)
The Carters adjust to life in Walnut Grove, but Jenny has a hard time doing so after her father died. Nancy Oleson keeps ridiculing Jeb over his fear of water. Jenny is so distraught that she attempts suicide by drowning herself. Jeb gets over his fear of water by diving in and saving Jenny. Laura teaches her adopted daughter a "tough love" lesson on the importance of life, just as her father did before her. When Nancy Oleson teases Jeb at the end of the episode about not being able to swim, he dunks her! Cast * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Dean Butler: Almanzo Wilder * Shannen Doherty: Jenny Wilder * Victor French: Isaiah Edwards * Kevin Hagen: Hirim Baker * Katherine MacGregor: Harriet Oleson * Richard Bull: Nels Oleson * Stan Ivar: John Carter Quotes :Jenny (to Laura about her father): I killed him. :Laura: What? :Jenny: He was running that day, trying to keep up with me. Why didn't you tell me he was sick? Why? :Laura: Jenny, your father asked us not to. :Jenny: You should have. This never would have happened if you had told me! :Laura: Jenny, now you listen to me. Your father was very sick. Doc Baker told you that. :Jenny: I could have taken care of him. I could have helped him live. But instead I killed him. :Laura: Jenny, you didn't kill him. :Jenny: Leave me alone. Get out and leave me alone! ---- :Jenny (wakes up in bed): How did I get here? :Laura: Jeb found your note. He saved your life. :Jenny: Why didn't he let me die? It's what I wanted! :Laura: What you wanted?? Well, maybe it's about time you started thinking of someone else besides yourself. :Jenny (about her parents): I want to be with them. I love them. :Laura: If you love them like you say you do, then you would never do anything like this, to hurt them like this! Jenny, your parents loved you more than anything else in the world. They wanted you to have everything. Everything! Your own family, children, their grandchildren! But because of your self-pity, you'll deny them everything? :Jenny: That's not true! :Laura: Yes it is! You talk about God and love? God put you on this Earth for a reason, just like all of us! You're strong and healthy, and you should get down on your knees and thank the Lord for what you've got! But instead, you just throw it all away, and you nearly cost an innocent boy to lose his life. :Jenny: What? :Laura: Yes! Jeb Carter nearly drowned trying to save you! His father told me he couldn't swim a stroke, yet he jumped into that water, and he somehow got you out! (pauses) Now, I don't want to hear any more about what you want. You start thinking about what your parents would want for you. If you love them like you say you do. ---- :John (to Jeb): How's Jenny feeling? :Jeb: She's not good, Pa. I don't know how to explain it. She's real distant, real sad. :John: Well, it's nice that you tried to help her. :Jeb: I don't think it did much good. :John: But the important thing is, you tried. ---- External links * IMDb 902 Category:Season 9 episodes